The Way You Love Me
by missesmeulinleijon
Summary: They always say there's nothing like morning sex, especially when it's between the dork and coolkid themselves. NSFW, mature content and language.


As the sun beamed in through the dull red curtains that the Strider had oh so lazily draped over the large windows, eyes flickered open, in time for the beginnings of the soft chirps coming from the birds nested outside the glass. Among the tumor of a mess that swallowed the apartment room whole (including empty and cracked CD cases, wires that leaked from the grasp of multi-colored zip ties, and dirty clothing that was better off being thrown away), as well as the added pile the two had begun last night, their tangled limbs under the silk, high count sheets were one part to definitely take notice of. The skirt and bra of a female were hastily thrown across the room, along with a pair of jeans and a shirt that obvious belonged to the boy himself.

A groan slipped from the bruised lips, belonging to the waking mess of black locks. Sleepy olive orbs finding the sight of the boy's very own mouth, which was supplying the breath that was tickling her cheeks and which caused her messy bangs to dance across her forehead. The orbs trailed down the body, rather than up, soaking in the sight of the nicely toned chest the male had worked so hard for, and down more to the beginning of the gathering of blonde hair that lead past the waist band of his boxers.

'No Jade,' she thought quickly, inwardly huffing with a shake of her head before she re-directed her gaze to the red orbs before her. Were his eyes open before? Hell, she had already forgotten— but she was positive he had seen her staring, seeing as the lips of his portrayed pure cockiness and smug feelings.

"Like what you see, Harley?" He teased, his voice soft and scratchy due to his cut off slumber.

"D-Da—" the lips of his were once more upon hers, and Jade was positive she could feel her heart beat pick up the pace by a few notches. The two moved in perfect sync, his tongue somehow finding a way past her lips and into familiar territory as their bodies ached for one another once more. A soft whimper slipped from her to him, her cold hands grasping at his soft hair, the long fingers of hers threading through it and pulling him closer.

It wasn't like this whole ordeal between to the two wasn't awkward at first, because hell, it sure as fuck was. It was just that once Jade and Dave had matured and got a good grasp on their sexual needs and their odd obsession for one another, they got to business and wasted no time in making it clear that they were together. After all, it wasn't that hard to guess that the girl the well-known New York DJ brought around with him everywhere was his toy of some sort.

With this, Jade untangled her lips from his and began to nip and lick at the defined jaw bone of the Strider against her. Soft pants were mixed with the rustling of sheets through out the apartment, as well as the occasional giggle that Harley just couldn't hold back.

"What are you laughing at, Harley? Some little trolls whispering riddles and shit in your ears down there?" Dave furrowed his blonde brows, his hands tugging through and running with the coconut scented strands of the tan girls hair.

The raven pulled away from his delicate skin, a mischievous grin set in stone on her lips. "No, of course not silly! I'm just amused at how incredibly babyish you seem, even after la—"

"Babyish?" Dave scoffed softly, running a lost finger down the flesh of her cheek, "I believe you've gotten confused, Har. I am not a baby." He kissed her nose teasingly, her green eyes rolling along with a snort.

"Oh pa-lease, Strider!" The girl took a hold of his wrists, pulling his finger away from her face. "Come on, don't tell me your throat isn't a little sore from screaming my name so much last night."

That much had been true. As much as the cool kid wanted to deny this, it was clear to the whole apartment complex that Jade Harley was the only girl who could make a Strider mewl like he did last night, and also their first time a week or so back.

The male's cheeks heated up quickly at this, and it only made him look even more cuter and smaller than before.

"You know, Dave," Harley pushed the boy flat onto his back, her grin growing into a playful smirk, "you look like a little boy without your shades on." She purred, leaning down to his ear where she nipped softly, earning a shiver from him. Her hands, since leaving his hair, had somehow found a way to his chest, where they skipped along and brushed soft patterns against his skin. Seeing as how vulnerable he was, Jade took this chance to gain complete control, and straddled the male's hips, her own cheeks flushing.

"Harley, get off of me. Look, I know you're like a puppy, and that your hormones make you consistently horny, but—"

"Oh shoosh, you goof!" She huffed, leaning over and locking her lips onto the flesh of his neck, her tongue brushing at the skin softly.

As Jade made her was past his collarbones, where she bit down and watched him squirm some, and down to the waist of his boxers, she smirked wider to herself. Sitting up and scooting down towards the end of the bed, she took a hold of the Strider's foot, a laugh escaping the boy.

"And what in the world do you think you're gonna do with my foot, Jade? Take it to Mars and marry it, while the rest of me just dangles behind and watches like one of those gross, wet, muddy shoe laces that nobody wants to tie?"

The girl didn't respond with words, but with action. She stuck out her tongue and, with much curiosity, licked up the arch of the male's foot, an eager, yet stifled and shocked groan slipping from the victim's throat. Taking this as a sign to continue, the girl wrapped her lips around the big toe, her eyebrows raising once she spotted the bulge in Dave's boxers growing.

With one hand traveling up to the new-found erection, and the rest of her attention still on his feet, Jade continued on with teasing the boy. She nipped and sucked on his feet until he finally let out a shaky gasp. Her long, cold digits had just moved from rubbing him outside of the cloth, to sneaking inside and wrapping around the hardening shaft, the hot flesh throbbing beneath her touch.

Every soft stroke she would deliver, along with a nuzzle to his feet or a curious suck around a toe, sent the boy beneath her shaking with pleasure as he gripped her hair within in fingers and held back his moans with everything he had— which, sadly for him, wasn't a whole lot.

After a while, Harley slipped up from her position down by his feet and crawled up until she was hovering above his crotch, her breath soft and sweet whereas his was hot, heavy, and ragged due to the teasing. It was obvious he was right on the edge, and that if Jade had continued any longer, he would've released.

Knowing this, the girl smiled softly, her fingers tugging down at the band of his boxers. Dave glanced down, raising a brow as his heart leaped over a few hurdles. He nodded, biting down on a smugly satisfied smirk that graced his lips. Harley rolled her eyes and, once fully removing the garment, tosses it off to the side with all the other removed articles of clothing. Her fingers stroked his shaft once more, before her pink tongue slipped out and took a small taste of the male's pre-cum, in which her thumb later met with as she rubbed his tip and graced over the flesh.

A familiar moan was heard, and her stomach filled with butterflies before she sucked up enough courage and wrapped her lips around the top of his warm member. The moist and warm climate of her mouth only added to the pleasure he was receiving as she slowly took in more and more of the fairly large cock the boy possessed.

Once taking in a good amount, Harley began to suck softly, her head bobbing up and down as her speed increased. Dave cried out softly, cursing under his panting breaths, his fingers curling in her tangled mess of hair. His toes scrunched and a large groan was heard as Jade swirled her tongue around his tip and down his shaft, soft purrs slipping around the cock before he quickly released.

Strider had tried to pull jade off before he finished, but she smacked away his prying hands and swallowed the fluids thoroughly, pulling off of the now limp member with a giggle.

Crawling up to face him, the girl was pulled against Dave's chest, their faces flushed softly as she leaned up and kissed his parted lips softly.

"Hmm..I love you, cool kid." Jade spoke softly, gazing adoringly up at the male. Dave just grinned and pulled the sheets back over them, his eyes closing as slumber soon found him once again.

"Give me five more minutes, Harley."


End file.
